Mi lado oscuro
by Carupin
Summary: Si bien mi emblema es el de la Luz, hay un lado oscuro en mi igual de potente. Es ese lado oscuro el que cada vez me siento más tentada de explorar. *Takari* Conductas disruptivas explícitas.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es OOC, por lo tanto se mencionan cosas que podrían ser delicadas para algunos, por favor abstenerse quienes sean sensibles respecto al tema de las drogas y conductas disruptivas (contiene un tanto, tampoco abusa del tema, cabe destacar)

Ken es sólo un personaje necesario en la historia, es un fanfic Takari.  
>No es para herir sensibilidades de fans de Ken que pudieran molestarse con lo que se muestra acá, me gusta Ichijouji más que cualquier otro personaje de la segunda temporada de la serie.<p>

* * *

><p>Lo veía a diario, por donde fuera que caminara él aparecía. No quería encontrármelo pero por circunstancias incomprensibles parecía un deseo imposible.<p>

Los fríos ojos que me miraban de otra manera no hacía tanto tiempo atrás, poco a poco fueron haciéndose más soportables. No había nada que pudiera hacer excepto tolerarlo.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que supe que él tenía una nueva novia. Fue el día en el que todo cambió para mí. En ese momento no pude manejarlo. Nunca me sentí así de mal antes, ni hasta ahora nunca nada se sintió así de sobrecogedor. Salí del lugar tan normal como pude, me hubiese gustado poder llorar o incluso gritar, sin embargo simplemente las lágrimas no salían de mi ojos… la angustia que sentía apoderó de mi y comencé a percibir como poco a poco la oscuridad me rodeaba e intentaba arrastrarme hacia ella insistentemente, y me encontré a mi misma no deseando luchar contra ella, porque era más fácil no batallar y simplemente me dejé llevar… Aparecí en el ya conocido Océano Oscuro y por primera vez no me pareció tan atemorizante como alguna vez di por sentado. Podía oír en el fondo algo como en un murmullo cautivante… el mar me llamaba hacia sus profundidades y no parecía ser una mala idea, pero estaba levemente consciente de que me estaba manipulando y pude resistir aquel llamado. Caminé por la orilla esperando encontrar algo distinto, pero el paisaje era el mismo aunque llevaba más de treinta minutos caminando. Me senté y miré el horizonte y me concentré en las oscuras aguas que me abstraían de mis pensamientos, observando aquel mar carente de vida me sentí menos pesada, mi mente poco a poco se tornaba en blanco y era una sensación fantástica de libertad… mi ruptura con TK, la noticia de su nueva novia, mi hermano yéndose a la universidad nuevamente, mis amigos haciendo su vida, mis constantes fallos en los exámenes de ensayo para entrar en la universidad que deseaba… los recuerdos más cercanos y más amargos se estaban alejando uno a uno y las malas experiencias que atravesé, aquellas cosas que no podía resolver, podía sentir como ya no eran más un problema…y que el murmullo atrayente que oía en un principio y que podía ignorar, cada vez me costaba más eludirlo. Me levanté y caminé hacia el mar, me acerqué peligrosamente a la orilla donde mis pies se mojaron en aquel mar increíblemente frío. Aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me acostumbraba a la gélida sensación y percibía a mis piernas como solo se sienten cuando estas bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Seguí adentrándome sin querer otra cosa más que llegar hasta de dónde provenía el susurro, hasta que algo apareció me arrastró y me desvió de mi objetivo, sacándome del agua y me empujó bruscamente una vez que nos alejamos de la orilla, caí sobre la arena, sólo en ese momento fue cuando por primera vez noté a quien me había sacado del trance.

—¿Eres tonta? ¿Por qué escuchas lo que te dice este mar? ¡te dejaste arrastrar!… De cualquier modo ¿cómo puedes estar aquí?

Escuchaba sus preguntas y aunque traté de responder no pude, porque no tenía una sola respuesta para ellas. Él tenía razón, me había dejado llevar y no había sido como imaginé… supe que si me volvía arrastrar en el futuro sería mucho más fácil ceder.

—Tú debes ser otra elegida… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
>—Hikari…<p>

Escuché su risa… y capté el chiste y si, era gracioso mi nombre en aquel lugar, en aquella circunstancia.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención reírme de tu nombre, de hecho me agrada… Es sólo un poco paradójico para la situación. Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji.

Lo miré a la cara por primera vez y tenía un rostro amable y me parecía levemente familiar. Estiró su brazo y me ayudó a levantarme. Toqué la ropa que debía estar empapada y extrañamente noté que la ropa estaba seca. No lo cuestioné, cosas más extrañas me han pasado, sin embargo no dejaba de ser raro.

Estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado, no obstante él parecía no cuestionarme, porque no hizo otra mención a lo sucedido. Una vez que comenzamos a caminar, me detuve a mirarlo nuevamente y traté de hacer memoria… sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte y súbitamente recordé dónde; él era de un curso distinto pero del mismo grado que yo. Tan repentinamente como lo había recordado, un sueño incontrolable se apropió de mi y apenas alcancé a mencionar su nombre, sucumbí.  
>Desperté y al instante noté un persistente dolor en la espalda, traté de incorporarme y un poco más allá vi a Ken… de algún modo había logrado salir de aquel mundo y creo que había sido gracias a él.<p>

—Gracias por sacarme de ese lugar. Nunca sé cómo es que llego ahí ni mucho menos cómo salir.  
>—Entonces no deberías ir.<br>—¿Tú puedes entrar y salir a voluntad?  
>—¿Grandioso, no?<p>

Entendí el sarcasmo y sonreí, él sonrió de vuelta y fue así como nos conocimos.  
>Él era muy distinto a todas las personas que conocí antes, era sarcástico, muchas veces demasiado serio, pero era gracioso de un modo retorcido. Resultó ser un elegido, como yo, pero que nunca conocimos. Una vez que llegué a entenderlo se hizo fácil pasar el tiempo con él y de esa manera TK poco a poco comenzó a ser menos necesario en mi vida, aunque Ken y yo solo éramos amigos, él llenaba su vacío.<p>

Un día como cualquier otro, Ken me esperaba afuera del salón. Me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer acepté. Comencé a desconcertarme cuando nos alejábamos de los límites establecidos como seguros de la ciudad, para ir a un lugar que toda la vida se ha mencionado como peligroso: los alrededores del puerto de Shiba-ura. Los containers abandonados por el desuso, el olor a orina, basura descompuesta, a mar, y lo desolado del lugar, ciertamente me daban mala espina, pero Ken parecía saber a dónde iba, porque se detuvo ante un container en especifico y golpeó lo que imaginé debió ser una especie de clave, y una mano salió por la puertecilla, Ken le entregó dinero y la misma mano salió segundos más tarde, ya sin el billete, si no con algo que parecía una envoltura que Ken tomó y con un gesto me indicó que nos fuéramos. No puedo negar que me sentía curiosa… después de todo habían ciertos rumores sobre él y el consumo de sustancias no muy bien ponderadas.

Caminamos un poco más y Ken se sentó, suspiró y me quedó mirando fijo porque yo seguía interrogándolo con la mirada acerca sobre lo que había sido todo eso y finalmente él me mostró el contenido. Era justo lo que creía. Sería mentira si dijera que no me provocó cierto rechazo… nunca había sido testigo ocular sobre alguna cosa así, pero confiaba en él y no lo juzgaría. Todos tienen sus razones.  
>Después de verlo fumar y luego sucumbiendo al efecto, comenzó a reír. Yo no lo entendía del todo y lo rechacé cuando me ofreció en primera instancia, pero hubo algo en su distraída y divertida mirada que me hizo pensar que tal vez probarlo no sería tan malo… quería que él me incitara a intentarlo, porque soy demasiado cobarde para admitir que si quería experimentarlo, pero él no hizo tal cosa, por lo que tuve que admitir que lo deseaba también y él nuevamente no me preguntó el por qué y simplemente me indicó cómo debía hacerlo. Además de atorarme y sentir un sabor amargo, realmente no fue tan terrible como lo creí. Comencé a sentir el efecto y ahora comprendía su risa y era contagiosa... estábamos ahora en la misma sintonía y mis preocupaciones por un momento no circulaban en mis pensamientos y esa fue la segunda vez que me sentí así de libre…<p>

Ken y yo emprendimos el camino de regreso a los "límites urbanos permitidos" y fuimos a comer algo. Nunca nada supo tan delicioso como aquella económica hamburguesa que compramos en el primer lugar que encontramos, aunque después el sueño que me dio era difícil de soportar, por lo que le dije a Ken que me iría a casa, él me miró sonriente y sin ningún previo aviso me besó, y yo no lo rechacé. Me agradó su beso, se sentía correcto y adecuado para terminar el mejor día que había tenido en meses. Nos despedimos y aquella circunstancia nunca más se dio, no volvimos a besarnos ni a hablar de ello, simplemente se quedó ahí, en nuestros recuerdos. Sin embargo en nuestra abstracción, no notamos que hubo testigos de aquel acontecimiento.

Al volver ese lunes a clases ya se habían esparcido los rumores acerca de que Ichijouji, el misterioso chico del otro curso y yo estábamos juntos. A mí no me podía importar menos a esas alturas, en realidad poco me importaba. Estaba soltera y no le debía ninguna clase de explicación a nadie, por que cuando se lo conté, me dijo que podía ser bueno, porque así no se harían más preguntas y estuve de acuerdo. Desde ese día íbamos todos las semanas sagradamente los días viernes al sector portuario, las risas abundaban, las aventuras sobraban y mis días se hacían más cortos.

Ese día, a diferencia de las semanas anteriores me encontré con TK frente a frente. Desde que había terminado nuestro noviazgo que no lo tenía a tan poca distancia de mi, desde ese día nunca más nos habíamos encontrado solos en ningún lugar. Lo miré, y busque la mirada glacial a la que me tenía tan acostumbrada, sin embargo no fue eso lo que encontré. Sus ojos ya no eran fríos, sino que me miraban ahora con ira contenida y parecía incapaz de desviar la mirada como lo hacía antes. Yo no entendí bien cuál era su intención o qué pretendía decirme, porque cuando finalmente iba a hablar apareció Ken en un tiempo justo, y como si lo hubiese llamado, llegó a mi lado, ignoró a TK y me pidió que lo esperara a la salida porque iba a tardar un poco. Me preguntó si ya me iba a la sala y yo asentí por lo que me volteé para seguirlo y sólo me detuve cuando oí que TK enojado habló.

—Ella y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación.  
>—¿En serio? No escuché que hablaran… por cierto ¿y tu quién eres?<p>

En algún momento me pregunté si sólo lo estaba haciendo enojar o si no sabía quién era él, pero al mirar a Ken noté que él no lo sabía de verdad y en realidad nunca le hablé sobre TK.

—¿Ella no te ha hablado de mi?  
>—¿Eres Taichi, su hermano? Pensé que eras mayor… no se parecen mucho…<p>

TK estaba irritado y yo lo pude percibir, se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir otra palabra. Ken me miró interrogante, pero comprendió al instante que no quería hablar y él lo respetó.

Estaba esperando a Ken como me lo pidió, pero se estaba tardando demasiado y me estaba aburriendo, así que comencé a buscarlo y empecé por su salón, pero el chico con el que estaba haciendo aseando el salón me dijo que él estaba en el baño. Emprendí rumbo al baño y comencé a hablarle en voz alta y a pedirle que se apresurara o me marcharía sin él. Los pasos que oía lejanos de pronto se acercaron, vi unas zapatillas y levanté la mirada y los ojos que vi no eran los de la persona que esperaba ver. Encontré a TK nuevamente frente a mí.

—¿No puedes esperar un poco más a tu noviecito?

No me interesaba responderle. Por lo que di media vuelta y dispuse la retirada.

—No me gusta que me ignores, Kari.

Yo solo sonreí y seguí caminando. Él fue quien terminó conmigo sin ninguna explicación convincente ¿y me decía que a él no le gustaba sentirse ignorado? Era el colmo del descaro. Me había detenido para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, pero preferí seguir mi camino. Takeru en tres zancadas se encontró delante de mí, impidió mi paso y con sus manos afirmó mi cabeza, me obligó a mirarlo y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron fue que sentí como su cálida exhalación se acercaba a mi rostro para finalmente observarlo cerrar los ojos y besarme. Esa sensación tan conocida y tan anhelada en el pasado se sentía muy familiar… pero solo eso. Ya no sentía más mis rodillas debilitarse, mi estomago no se sentía inestable, no me quitó el apetito y tampoco me sonrojé. Mi corazón ni siquiera se agitó. Ya no había siquiera un solo resquicio de esas cosas que él me provocaba antes. No le devolví el beso, pero tampoco lo empujé, pero me limité a mantener los ojos abiertos cosa que él notó porque cuando aún mantenía su boca unida a la mía repentinamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con mis ojos abiertos. Él se alejó y me miró sorprendido, él si se veía agitado y afectado, di un paso hacia atrás, luego otro. Di media vuelta y me fui.  
>Él ya no valía mi tiempo…<p>

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

* * *

><p>Aún sentía la sensación de los labios de Takeru sobre los míos y no me gustaba del todo y con la manga del uniforme me limpié. Miré de reojo hacia donde estaba él, y noté que no se había movido un ápice de su posición. Desvié la mirada y lo dejé solo por completo.<p>

Quería encontrar a Ken e ir al sector portuario… aunque no fuera viernes, y se lo manifesté, él me miró un poco confundido, pero aceptó ir con una sonrisa. Lo que más me gustaba de la compañía de Ken, era que él no me hacía preguntas y no me cuestionaba, y era recíproco, por lo que creo que él valoraba mi compañía también.

La tan anhelada sensación de liberación vino a mí en forma de humo tan pronto como la necesité, y Ken me miró serio y dijo algo que no esperé.

—Solo por hoy romperemos la regla de los viernes… una cosa es quererlo por diversión y otra distinta es porque lo necesitas. Te traerá problemas si no notas la diferencia.

No esperaba esa clase de recriminación de su parte, lo que me dejó un poco molesta. He de admitir.

Al llegar a casa yo sólo quería comer algo y luego irme a dormir, pero no esperé que mi madre y mi padre estuvieran ambos esperándome en la sala de la casa. Nada bueno podía salir de eso.

—Hikari, quiero que nos expliques cómo es posible que tus notas hayan bajado tanto de nivel. Ahora – vociferó mi madre.

No me esperaba eso, ¡rayos!, ni un poco… ni siquiera me había echado gotas para los ojos rojos, pero suspiré aliviada. Era lo menos malo por lo que me podían llamar la atención … sin embargo su preocupación no me importaba… ¡yo sólo tenía hambre! Traté de explicarles cosas que se me ocurrían, muchas no tenían sentido, pero quedé sorprendida con la facilidad con la que salían las mentiras de mi boca. Les prometí que lo mejoraría y que iría a mi habitación a estudiar y ellos no me cuestionaron más.

Al llegar al otro día del salón de clases podía sentir que "alguien" me miraba, y no entendía el por qué Takeru, de pronto, comenzó a "notar" nuevamente mi presencia, luego de que por más de un mes me trató como no se le trata a nadie. Yo ya no quería ni buscaba su atención.

Extrañamente, para ser viernes Ken no fue a clases ese día. Más tarde me envió un mensaje diciendo que había amanecido un poco enfermo y lamentado no poder cumplir con nuestro sagrado ritual. No obstante el que él no estuviera no me detendría, ya había ido muchas veces con él para saber cómo funcionaba el sistema y sabía también perfectamente dónde ir.

Debo aceptar que el ir sola a un lugar como ese me tenía un poco emocionada, hacía mucho que no sentía esa clase de emoción, incluso podía sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo al saber que estaba haciendo algo así de prohibido y peligroso.

La ya tan conocida mezcla de aromas que en primera instancia me parecían terribles y me provocaban nauseas, ahora sin embargo el olfatearlos anticipaban que lo que tanto quería, ya vendría y hasta me excitaba un poco. Luego de ir y golpear el container correcto con la clave que ya tan bien conocía, la mano grande y áspera salió esperando recibir el dinero y me entregó segundos más tardes lo que yo tanto anhelaba en ese minuto. Ahora que había ido sola y había roto aquel temor, ya no había nada que me impidiera ir cuando quisiera. Fui al lugar al que usualmente Ken y yo íbamos con el propósito de estar tranquilos y traté de imitar todos los pasos que él hacía parecer tan fáciles, pero que en la práctica no lo eran tanto. Aquel olor que en un principio bien podría haber confundido con tabaco y que ahora para mí era inconfundible, se apropio de mi metro cuadrado y sonreí feliz porque obtuve lo que quería. No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ya era tarde y supe que debía irme si no quería un show barato por parte de mis padres.

Caminaba distraída pensando en lo solitaria que me encontraba ahora que Tai no estaba en casa. Nuestra relación era extraña… ¿qué hermanos con tres años de diferencia, de distinto sexo, comparten tanto tiempo, tienen los mismos amigos y nunca tenían conflictos? Era afortunada de tenerlo. Lo extrañaba… de pronto no pude controlar las lágrimas y comenzaron a caer, lo que me nubló la vista y fue en menos de un segundo, puse un pie en la calle para cruzar pero casi me atropellan en el acto, quise correr porque además del susto estaba avergonzada, porque tocaron la bocina y sentía las miradas de todas las personas en las cercanías, y para colmo oí que alguien me llamó y me jaló del brazo subiéndome a la acera.

—¿Hikari?– oí mencionar mi nombre proveniente una voz que hubiese preferido no encontrarme en aquel minuto.  
>—Yamato... hola – traté de responder normalmente, con el susto había dejado de llorar, pero las evidencias estaban ahí.<br>—¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar y tocándome para asegurarse de que estaba bien y hubo algo en su mirada que me puso nerviosa, como si me estuviese escaneado.  
>—Sólo un poco alterada. Ya se me pasará – contesté rápidamente<br>—Debes tener cuidado. ¿No estabas con Takeru?- interrogó.

¿Por qué estaría con él? ¿No le dijo a su hermano que nosotros ya no estábamos juntos?

—No… Pero si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego- le respondí, no quería ser mal educada pero quería irme.  
>—¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa o que llame a mi hermano? – sugirió.<br>—¡No! No te preocupes estoy bien. Adiós, Yamato. Gusto de verte –lo corté rápidamente y me marché.

Luego de aquel altercado busqué un lugar apartado y lo encontré, y con un poco menos de torpeza fui capaz de enrolar más rápido y más eficientemente. Volví a subir tan pronto inhale la primera quemada, en cuanto sentí el efecto me empecé a reír y la gente a mi alrededor me miraba, pero en realidad poco me importaba que pensaran de mi. Yo estaba bien ahora.

La semana pasó lenta y Ken no apareció hasta el jueves, aunque nos mandábamos mensajes. Comencé a sospechar que no estaba realmente enfermo… Pero cuando lo vi no pude evitar correr a abrazarlo. Fumar solo es entretenido, pero tener un compañero de andanzas era infinitamente mejor.

Después de ir por la dosis correspondiente a Shiba-ura, y después de su desaparición de días, fue que noté que Ken era más que un amigo para pasar el rato, resultó además ser un muy buen oyente. Le conté sobre Takeru, nuestra ruptura y de quién había sido él para mí y él me contó que había una chica de un grado mayor que le gustaba, pero que ella no sabía que él existía y que su mala fama podría ser lo único que ella supiera de él, en caso de saberlo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el borde de una pileta, bebiendo un refresco, estábamos casi terminando la lata cuando Takeru apareció frente a nosotros, miró a Ken con furia e hizo que me parara de donde estaba. Aún estando bajo los efectos de aquella apreciada sustncia, que no había sido poco, yo no comprendí que estaba pasando, excepto cuando Ken y Takeru se tenían afirmados uno al otro de la ropa a punto de golpearse.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo ahora! – le exigí a TK.

Takeru me hizo caso y lo soltó. Me acerqué a Ken y le acomodé la ropa, le pedí disculpas con la mirada por exponerlo de ese modo. Traté de ignorar al que ahora era mi ex novio marchándome del lugar, pero dijo algo que me detuvo.

—Si te vas ahora con él, no me quedará otra que decirle a tus padres dónde es que te vas a meter ahora – dijo amenazante.

¿Él no lo sabría? ¿verdad? Supe entonces que tendría que quedarme a saber qué es lo que quería y_ cuánto_ sabía. Ken comprendió eso también y me dijo que lo llamara si lo necesitaba, a lo que Takeru rió mofándose, eso hasta que Ken lo desafió al máximo cuando se despidió de mi dándome un beso en los labios, ese acto hizo que Takeru lo empujara y casi lo botara, y fue cuando oí y vi una sonrisa burlona en los labios de mi amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces con ese sujeto en los límites de Shiba-ura? – exigió una explicación  
>—Takeru… lo que yo haga, dónde lo haga y con quién lo haga es absolutamente mi problema. – le respondí muy segura.<br>—Ya no tengo novia, Hikari – soltó.  
>—¿Y eso a mí qué? – pregunté insegura de a dónde quería llegar con eso.<br>—¿No extrañas nuestra relación? – me preguntó anhelante.  
>—No – respondí secamente.<p>

Estaba aliviada, todo lo que él sabía era a dónde iba… no lo que hacía. ¿y por qué venía con sentimentalismos pobres ahora?

—¿Estás con Ichijouji? – volvió a interrogarme.  
>—No creo que tenga que responderte eso, pero ya que lo quieres saber… él me da todo lo que necesito- le dije con sorna y muy sugerente.<br>—¿Ya te acostaste con él?... ¿Lo hiciste? – insistió.  
>—Te estás pasando de la raya, TK – le aseguré con un tono paciente.<br>—Dímelo por favor – rogó casi en un susurro y supe en ese momento que con mi respuesta podía dañarlo. Y yo quería lastimarlo.  
>—Sí… - mentí descaradamente.<p>

Podría jurar como en ese momento vi como se le rompió algo por dentro. Me miró directo a los ojos y vi claramente sus lágrimas. Takeru estaba llorando. Sentí una punción en mi corazón, pero la ignoré.

Al llegar a casa y después de cenar no pude evitar recordar las lágrimas de TK, aunque era un recuerdo que ahora estaba nebuloso, recordé la primera vez lo vi en una condición similar a esa delante de mí.

_Tenía catorce años y él estaba por cumplirlos, y llegó agitado porque se había atrasado un poco. Ese día saldríamos con Miyako, pero ella avisó de último minuto que no vendría y eso me desanimo ya que desde hace un tiempo las cosas entre él y yo no salían con naturalidad y era tenso el ambiente, por lo que le sugerí que tal vez sería mejor si dejábamos la salida para después. Él casi lloró cuando se lo dije y fue cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y que había planeado todo ese día para nosotros, incluida la ausencia de Miyako, y que era libre de irme si yo lo quería._ Volví a sentir como si algo me punzara el corazón. _Ese día comenzamos nuestra relación la que duró poco más de tres años._

Takeru ya no me miraba furioso ni tampoco indiferente, ya no me tomaba en cuenta. Supongo que con nuestra última conversación logré lo que quería. Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

Desde hacía unas semanas encontraba que Ken estaba diferente, estaba un poco reticente a ir los viernes a nuestras escapadas, pero yo no me complicaba. Yo no le rogaba compañía a nadie.

Aquellos parajes que en un principio me asustaban y desagradaban en algún momento se transformaron en parte de mi mundo y me eran tan familiares como el camino de regreso a casa. Las personas que nunca han estado por ahí podrían sentirse inseguras, pero yo de verdad pensaba que era inmune a los peligros de aquel lugar. Eso hasta que conocí a un chico mayor que yo… por varios años. Él se acercó, se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció de lo que él tenía, me negué unos días hasta que acepté y resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que yo poseía. Nunca había me había dejado llevar por las apariencias, pero él era muy atractivo y lo aprobé aunque desconfiaba de él. Mi sexto sentido me decía que él no era de fiar, pero me proveía de las mejores cepas de marihuana que había probado, intensificando mi experiencia al doble e incluso al triple. Incluso me ofreció cosas más potentes y estaba muy tentada a probarlas, pero al no conocer el efecto que podrían tener en mi, declinaba cada vez, pero siempre con el deseo latente de aceptar.

Terminé alejándome de Ken y de todos en realidad. Me las arreglaba para hacer los trabajos grupales por mi misma o simplemente no los hacía. Mi desempeño escolar iba en descenso y los problemas con los profesores en aumento. Corté toda clase de contacto con mis antiguos amigos y mis padres me parecían más una molestia que otra cosa; comenzamos a tener discusiones a diario. Ellos esperaban más de mí de lo que yo quería y podía dar… además dejé de contestarle a Taichi.

Dejé de pensar que era una casualidad encontrarme con Miyamoto cada vez que aparecía por aquel desolado lugar. Él no tenía el aspecto de un vagabundo, pero sospechaba que no hacía nada por la vida excepto drogarse. Su insistencia porque probara algo nuevo rindió frutos, porque finalmente sucumbí. Al principio no sentí nada pero conforme pasaban los minutos aquella pequeña sustancia que tenía forma de estampilla que puse en mi lengua, me hizo empezar a alucinar. Estaba asustada y dentro de lo que podía pensar estaba arrepentida, el efecto no me tenía dominada del todo y debí suponer que nada es gratis, ya que él al notar que yo no estaba bajo el completo dominio de la droga que me suministró, comenzó a forzarme. Me sentí perdida. No podía ver bien los alrededores pero los conocía… sabía que las personas evitaban ese lugar y que y que nadie me podría ayudar. Sentí como con brusquedad empezaba a tocarme y lo odié, no importaba cuan atractivo fuera, a mi no gustaba y no quería sentir sus labios en mi cuello o en mis los míos. Dejé de forcejear contra él cuando sentí sus manos en mi piel desnuda. Estaba tan arrepentida de no haberle hecho caso a mis instintos, de aventurarme a algo que yo bien sabía que podía no salir bien. Pensé en Ken y en su concejo que tanto me molestó… él tenía razón… me busqué los problemas sin ayuda de nadie… todo lo que me estaba pasando lo merecía… nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba en problemas porque me encargué de alejarlos a todos. Y comencé a pensar en las cosas que había estado haciendo mal y de pronto ya no sentí a Miyamoto tocándome ni tampoco su peso sobre mí. No habían ruidos de maquinarias ni gaviotas en los alrededores. Dentro de lo que pude apreciar dentro de mi estado alterado, noté que fui arrastrada nuevamente al Mar Oscuro y respiré aliviada de estar ahí. Las lágrimas que he contenido desde hace meses por fin pudieron salir y me conecté, después de meses, con mis propios sentimientos.

Después de muchas horas, supuse, no tenía idea, de estar acostada en la arena, pude recobrar por completo el control de mis extremidades y de la totalidad de mi cuerpo y pude sentarme a observar el ya tan conocido paisaje que invitaba a reflexionar sobre mi estupidez y que por esta estuve a un tris de ser violada. Por aquel sentimiento de invulnerabilidad que no comprendí cuando se hizo parte de mi. Y ahora estaba atrapada en ese lugar. Nadie vendría en mi ayuda y no tenía cómo salir de ahí. Pensé en mi familia, en Ken… y sobretodo en Takeru.

Aunque aún estaba desorientada, mareada y con dolor de cabeza, el Mar Oscuro no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para convencerme de que entrara en sus profundidades. Comprendí luego que la diferencia entre esta vez y la anterior era que yo me sentía víctima de las circunstancias y ahora yo sentía que estaba donde merecía…

No sé cuando comencé a perder la noción del tiempo, pero ya no estaba segura de si llevaba horas o días o siquiera si el tiempo corría a la par con mi mundo y comencé poco a poco a sentirme más y más débil hasta que mantenerme despierta fue imposible y simplemente cerré los ojos…

* * *

><p>Cualquier review es bien recibido.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	3. Especial Takeru

Odiaba lo que me provocaba con solo estar ella presente. No podía entender cómo fue que ella llegó a tener esa clase de importancia en mi vida. Nadie debería tener esa clase de poder sobre alguien, y yo se lo había entregado sin que ella si siquiera lo hubiese exigido o requerido… simplemente nació y creció y se lo di sin que me diera cuenta.

Mis padres se habían conocido un poco más grandes de lo que nos conocimos ella y yo, y saltaba a la vista las consecuencias que una mala relación conlleva. Ninguno de los dos rehízo su vida, no pudieron olvidarse, pero tampoco podían estar juntos. De esa clase de relación tóxica es de la que intenté escapar cuando me di cuenta de que quería que ella viviera sólo para mí, que estuviera sólo conmigo. La ira que se apoderaba de mi cada vez que algún chico la miraba no podía ser normal y estar celoso hasta de su relación con Tai fue la gota que llenó el vaso. Si ella se daba cuenta de cuánto miedo tenía de que me dejara, seguramente es lo que terminaría pasando, y quise ponerme el parche antes de la herida. Terminé con la chica que amo, y que sabía que me quería también sólo porque temía mostrarle alguien que en verdad no era, pero que había terminado siendo. No había notado que tan dañado me había dejado la separación de mis padres hasta que repercutió finalmente en la mía.

Ella estaba triste y yo lo sabía. Verla tan apagada y sin energía me irritaba porque sabía que era yo quién la tenía así. ¿Por qué no podía hacerme las cosas más fáciles y simplemente odiarme? Fue entonces que tuve la idea más imbécil y conseguirme una nueva novia. A decir verdad el rumor de que no estábamos juntos se esparció rápido y había una chica con la que yo sabía que Hikari, que se llevaba bien con todos excepto con ella, detestaría verme y lo intenté. Traté encontrarle algo a esa chica pero no pude. No quería lastimarla,así que simplemente le pedí que si podía no negara el rumor de que estábamos juntos, a lo que accedió preguntándome si acaso era gay ahora y necesitaba una nueva pantalla… le dije que si y estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarme.

A medida que pasaban las semanas Kari comenzó a verse más animada y no podía evitar enojarme por eso también… era extraño no saber el por qué de su repentino cambio de ánimo, pero no tardé demasiado en darme cuenta por qué; ella tenía ahora un nuevo amigo y no era cualquiera, sino el chico que todos creen que está metido en cosas oscuras y prohibidas, y que a todas les gusta por ese aire de rebeldía y misterio. Yo no me dejaba llevar por los rumores, y honestamente nunca lo vi en nada extraño, pero en sí si tenía un aspecto que se prestaba para esa clase de extraños comentarios. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? y ¿cómo se habían hecho tan íntimos para que él la esperara fuera del salón cada día? No lo sabía, pero observé cómo se fue con él a la salida. Cosa que se fue haciendo cada vez más frecuente, hasta que la gente comenzó a notar su nueva cercanía y no tardó en llegar el comentario de que los habían visto besándose muy apasionadamente.

Mi estomago empezó a doler y mi irritabilidad aumentó, dado que era algo totalmente posible y después de todo… ¿no era aquello lo que yo quería? Mi corazón se estremecía cada vez que oía que ellos estaban juntos y me afectaba el que Kari no negara nada cuando le hacían preguntas al respecto. Comencé a caer en cuenta de que tal vez no eran tan solo suposiciones, si no que tal vez era la realidad y sentí la necesidad de saber la verdad.

Ese mismo día me la encontré en el pasillo. Sentí el aroma que la caracterizaba y sentí cómo ante eso mis poros se sensibilizaron y mis piernas se debilitaron. La miré un buen rato y ella me miraba a mí, como esperando encontrar una respuesta a mi comportamiento. Cuando me había decidido por fin a preguntarle, apareció Ichijouji, que me ignoró y se estaba llevando a Kari con é,l sin haberme dado siquiera la oportunidad de preguntarle lo que internamente me moría de ganas de saber.

—Ella y yo estábamos manteniendo una conversación – musité lo más relajadamente que pude, pero en el fondo la ira se estaba apropiando de mi.  
>—¿En serio? No escuché que hablaran… por cierto ¿y tú quien eres?<p>

¿Estaba hablando en broma? ¿Hikari no le había hablado de mí? Cuándo me dijo si acaso era Tai estuve a poco de perder los estribos… ¿Tan pronto y ya no soy siquiera digno de aparecer en una historia? ¿Sólo Tai es digno de eso?

Si seguía permaneciendo ahí, lo más probable es que terminara discutiendo y me sintiera incluso más humillado, así que opté por lo más sano en ese minuto y me largué. Pero ese día no sería la única vez que me encontraría con ella.

Estaba caminando hacia el baño cuando la vi apoyada en la pared que daba hacia el baño de hombres, le decía a Ken en voz alta que se apresurara, que estaba aburrida. ¿Incluso lo acompañaba al baño? Estaba harto de ellos, y era hora de que admitiera de que estaba celoso de Kari, tanto o incluso más que cuando estábamos juntos. Había sido un imbécil de pensar que poner distancia aplacaría esos sentimientos de propiedad sobre ella.

Me acerqué y la increpé, pero ella sólo se dio media vuelta y me ignoró como si yo no estuviese ahí, como si no le hubiese hablado. No pude manejar su indiferencia y con pocos pasos me paré frente a ella y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos… quería que me notara nuevamente, pero fui yo el que percibió sus ojos por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, y ya no eran los mismos que me miraban con admiración y amor en el pasado. Me dio miedo seguir indagando en ellos y descubrir más cosas que no quería saber, así que la besé. Mi corazón latía como no lo hacía desde que la había dejado, mi respiración se agitó y hasta podía sentir como la sangre fluía más rápido por mis venas… pero ella no me devolvió el beso, aunque tampoco me lo negó. Me embriagué de su esencia y de las cosas que me provocaba… si no me rechazaba, quizás aún había algo… quise creerlo firmemente, pero abrí los ojos súbitamente al sentir que era el único participante de ese beso, y me encontré con los de ella abiertos, sin que hubiese un resquicio de interés en lo que estaba pasando y me separé tan rápido como pude de ella. Yo había sentido lo mismo de antes, e incluso más intenso ante la privación de sus labios por tanto tiempo, que por breves instantes volvieron a ser míos. Ella no tardó en dar un paso atrás, luego otro y después simplemente se marchó y se fue, dejándome ahí solo y preguntándome qué había sido todo eso. El sentimiento de pérdida se fue incrementando a medida que dejé de verla y el breve gozo interno de haberla vuelto a besar, comenzaba a apaciguarse haciéndome sentir más solo que antes.

La había perdido. Había querido creer que ella siempre estaría, que no había manera de que pudiera rehacer su vida más rápido que yo, pero lo había hecho y me había dejado en el pasado. ¿Era posible que hubiese olvidado todo lo que vivimos y descubrimos juntos? Me negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que ella y él compartieran más que besos y abrazos… no podía siquiera pensarlo.

Yamato llegó de visita a casa y después de las preguntas triviales me preguntó por Hikari. Yo no sabía que decir… nuestra relación era algo conocido por todos y era todo lo formal que podía ser a nuestra edad. Estuve tentado a contarle a mi hermano que ya no estábamos juntos pero el sólo pensarlo me causaba dolor y decidí que no quería que nadie supiera la verdad. Conservaba la vaga esperanza de que tal vez pudiera arreglarlo antes de que se enteraran todos.

—¿Estás seguro de que está todo bien con ella? - Me preguntó inseguro Matt.

Parecía como que él sabía algo y quería averiguarlo y afortunadamente siguió hablando sin que yo le solicitara más detalles.

—Me la encontré en la calle muy noche y un auto casi la atropella. Pasé un susto de muerte – relató.  
>—¿En la noche? – pregunté para rectificar.<br>—Sí. No puedes dejar a tu novia sola a esas horas Tk, eso no es de caballeros. ¿No te dijo nada?- cuestionó  
>—Uhmm… - traté responder sin comprometerme a dar una verdadera respuesta.<p>

¿Hikari por la noche sola? Ella no era una persona que se expusiera a peligros deliberadamente ¿y acaso su noviecito no podía ir a dejarla? ¿y si le hubiese pasado algo?

En clases ella lucia apagada, como si le faltara algo y estaba consternado con la cantidad de problemas en los que últimamente se veía involucrada. Difícilmente se le escuchaba la voz para algo distinto a contestar la lista de asistencia y su apellido era mencionado constantemente por los profesores porque estaba distraída o porque no cumplía con lo que nos solicitaban y su ranking, que si bien no el mejor, siempre se encontraba dentro de los quince mejores. Algo estaba pasando y era por ese tal Ichijouji porque se daba la casualidad, además, de que hace días que no aparecía en la sala buscándola. Creí que tal vez se habían peleado, eso hasta que él apareció después de días, y ella al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y tuve la mala fortuna de estar viendo el espectáculo en primera fila. Pero sentía que lo merecía porque si no hubiese sido tan inmaduro, si me hubiese atrevido a hablar con ella o con alguien sobre lo que me pasaba, ese abrazo sería mío, tal como lo habían sido todos esas muestras de afecto que compartimos durante tanto tiempo, que ahora ya no eran más que recuerdos y anhelos.

Había algo en el comportamiento de Kari que no me dejaba tranquilo. Alguien no puede cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana y aunque ella era un tanto misteriosa e impredecible, habían cosas que simplemente no iban con ella. Decidí seguirla y me llevé una sorpresa mayor cuando Ken y ella se alejaron de la ciudad para acercarse al sector portuario. No sé cómo ni dónde, pero en algún momento les perdí la pista, pero yo sabía dónde podría encontrarla en su camino de vuelta a casa, porque no había otra ruta.

Los observé conversar con tanta naturalidad… ella era ahora feliz estando con él y lo podía ver, y todo había pasado porqueme acobardé y me llené de miedos que ahora podía ver que no tenían sentido. No me di ni cuenta de cuánto me había acercado a ellos y no sé por qué, pero violentamente levanté a Ichijouji sujetándolo por la ropa. Hikari me exigió que lo soltera y lo hice… después de todo fue una reacción violenta y no quería asustarla con eso; a ella no le gustaban esa clase de conductas.

Observarla a tan poca distancia de él, arreglando su apariencia y mirándose como si estuviesen comunicando con la mirada y luego ignorándome para marcharse con él, no me dejó más que utilizar un recurso sucio para hacer que se quedara; amenazarla.

—Si te vas ahora con él, no me quedará otra que decirle a tus padres dónde es que te vas a meter ahora – le dije amenazantemente pero por dentro estaba tiritando muy inseguro.

Vi en sus ojos duda e incertidumbre y podría acotar que incluso un poco de incredulidad. Supe que lo había logrado cuando él le dijo que podía llamarlo si lo necesitaba y me burlé ¿por qué lo iba a necesitar a él? Pero cuando lo vi besarla a menos de un metro de mi no pude evitar empujarlo para alejarlo y fue cuando vi como con una expresión se burló él de mí. Cuando finalmente él ya no se veía en el horizonte comencé a hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que haces con ese sujeto en los límites de Shiba-ura? – le pregunté más rudo de lo que pretendía sonar en realidad… yo estaba preocupado después de todo… nadie en su sano juicio se va a meter allá por su propia voluntad.  
>—Takeru… lo que yo haga, dónde lo haga y con quién lo haga es absolutamente mi problema – respondió incluso altanera.<p>

No era la clase de conversación que quería tener… sólo lo había empezado de esa forma porque no sabía cómo retenerla, pero ya no necesitaba hacer que se quedara. Quería otra cosa de ella.

—Ya no tengo novia – le confesé.

Creí que ella tendría otra reacción, pero su respuesta no la anticipé.

—¿Y eso a mí qué? – preguntó extrañada e incluso despectiva.

¿De verdad ella no intuía el por qué se lo decía? ¿O simplemente no quería averiguarlo?

—¿No extrañas nuestra relación? – le pregunté con más emoción de la que quería exponer… sabiendo que su respuesta podía determinar para siempre el futuro de nuestra relación, pero no pude evitarla.

—No – respondió duramente y yo sentí como mis piernas empezaban a pesar más y como las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar a mis lagrimales con salir.

¿Tres años de relación y puedes dejarlos ir tan fácil? ¿Pudiste olvidarme tan pronto, Kari? Era lo que me moría de ganas de preguntar, pero en ese momento mi ego sólo encontró una respuesta… ella debía estar realmente implicada con él.

—¿Estás con Ichijouji? – interrogué, sentía que debía saberlo.  
>—No creo que tenga que responderte eso, pero ya que lo quieres saber… él me da todo lo que necesito.<p>

Eso me dejó consternado, con ese tono lo que quería era aclararme, sin dejar dudas, era que si se estaba acostando con él después de todo. Pero yo necesitaba que fuera más clara, no quería una respuesta que se pudiera malinterpretar.

—¿Ya te estás acostando con él? ¿lo hiciste? – insistí aún sabiendo la respuesta.  
>—Te estás pasando de la raya, TK – me dijo tranquila y yo lo sabía también… pero…<br>—Dímelo por favor – le rogué.  
>—Sí. – Respondió finalmente.<p>

Lo sospechaba y no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora ella lo había confirmado, y con ello había matado mi última esperanza de volver a estar juntos. Si ya compartía esa clase de intimidad con él, era porque ya me había dejado ir por completo, porque yo la conocía, o eso quería creer, porque nuestra primera vez fue después de mucho tiempo de novios y fue porque ella estaba completamente segura de lo que quería y hacía.

Imaginarla compartiendo ese momento tan privado para una pareja con alguien que no fuera yo, me desgarró el alma. Yo ni siquiera me sentía preparado para besar a alguien distinto… ni hablar de compartir algo más. Los gemidos que alguna vez compartimos, el calor que alguna vez creamos juntos y el descubrir cómo se siente manifestar el amor de manera física, ya no sería cuestión para nosotros. Busqué la manera de bloquear esos recuerdos, y era más fácil si dejaba de prestarle atención… después de todo Kari no fue la que empezó todo, la culpa era mía porque yo la dejé ir primero. No tenía motivos para odiarla porque ella simplemente hizo lo que cualquiera haría y lo peor era que yo la orillé a hacerlo.

Soñé esa noche con ella y no fue un sueño agradable, ella se veía en un lugar que parecía carente de vida, y ella estaba inmóvil. No pude volver a dormir hasta mucho rato después, pero era un sueño tan liviano que era posible que un mosquito volando me despertara y repentinamente escuché el teléfono y miré el reloj que tenía en mi mesa de noche, no eran ni las siete de la mañana aún. Algo malo había pasado y me compuse. Mi madre contestó rápidamente y tocó mi puerta y se sorprendió de encontrarme sentado en la cama.

—Tk, es la madre de Hikari al teléfono. Necesita hablar contigo.

El tono de mi madre sonó preocupado y yo me levanté tan rápido como pude y fui a contestar el llamado.

—Tk, hijo… soy yo - dijo la señora Yagami.  
>—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Está usted bien?– dije alarmado al oír su voz medio quebrada.<br>—Por favor dime que Kari está contigo, no me molestaré, en serio… pero ¿estás con ella? – preguntó ansiosa.  
>—Ella no está conmigo – rectifiqué.<p>

Mi madre y yo nos miramos y pude apreciar que ella se preocupó tambié confirmó los temores de la que alguna vez fue mi suegra y comenzaron ahora también los míos: ¿estaría ella bien? Tan pronto como corté la llamada fui a mi habitación y me vestí. Salí ante la mirada contrariada de mi madre por mi prisa. Lo primero sería esperar y hablar con Ichijouji. Esperaba que no tardara mucho porque no tenía otra manera de encontrarlo más que esperar por él. El tiempo pasaba lento y por primera vez deseé verla junto a él.

Lo vi aparecer caminando tan desgarbado como siempre; y venía solo. Me acerqué a él y él retrocedió preparándose para recibir una supuesta agresión, pero de verdad en ese momento no era esa mi intención.

—¿Dónde está Hikari? – pregunté calmado.  
>—¿Kari? Por llegar me imagino ¿Por qué sabría dónde está? – dijo confuso<p>

Observé sus ojos por primera vez en la vida y podía decirlo, aún siendo hombre podía notar su atractivo y además de eso, noté que era sincero.

—¿Sabes dónde pueda estar? – volví preguntar.

Lo observé pensar y de pronto, al parecer, recordó algo porque comenzó a correr y no fue en dirección a la escuela. Lo seguí.

Después de unos minutos corriendo ambos nos cansamos y comenzamos a caminar, yo lo seguía un poco reticente, pero todo indicaba que iríamos al sector donde los perdí de vista cuando los seguí.

El olor era nauseabundo y lo empeoraba el no haber comido nada que pudiera estabilizar mi estomago y el haber estado corriendo no ayudaba tampoco, me sentía fatigado. Él parecía saber a dónde iba y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Era temprano y no se veía gente por ahí. Se acercó a un lugar en particular y encontró algo, porque se agachó a recogerlo. Yo no entendía nada.

—Ella y yo solíamos venir a este lugar – respondió sin que le hubiese preguntado algo.  
>—¿A qué? – pregunté con miedode saberlo pero con determinación.<br>—A drogarnos – dijo determinado.

Me reí… Hikari no hacía esa clase de cosas… ¿o sí? Al ver la seriedad de su expresión, supe que si… ella lo hacía. Lo golpeé en la mejilla y él no me dijo nada.

—¡Tú la metiste en eso! – lo acusé  
>—Ella lo probó porque quería – se excusó<br>—¡Ella no hacía esa clase de cosas! - grité

Él me ignoró y encontró algo más en el suelo; su Digivice.

Ella había estado ahí pero yo sé que nunca abandonaría su Digivice, era el único nexo que nos unía con los Digimon y su mundo, y yo sabía cuánto amaba a Tailmon, nunca perdería algo que significara no volver a verla.

—Esto es de ella. Estuvo aquí. No creo aún que ella viniera sola acá… ¡Se lo advertí! – maldijo Ken.  
>—¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? – pregunté apagado, ellos compartían más de lo que quería creer.<br>—Sí algo así – dijo.

Seguimos caminando en busca de alguna pista hasta que escuchamos unas risas y Ken me hizo una seña para que me quedara tras él y guardara silencio.

—¡Te lo digo la muy puta desapareció después de que se fumó toda mi hierba y se echó la estampilla!  
>—¿Desde cuando no estás sobrio? – preguntó un chico demasiado delgado y demacrado.<br>—La tenía ahí, rogando porque se lo hicieran duro… parece que desde hace rato que no tenía acción, casi gritaba para que se lo metieran… y de pronto desapareció. Cuando la vuelva a ver se va a enterar.  
>—¿Desapareció?¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédulo un joven pequeño de estatura con gorra de lana.<br>—No sé, pestañee un segundo y ya no estaba – respondió inseguro.

No me percaté en qué momento Ken se fue de mi lado y arremetió contra el tipo que hablaba mal de Hikari. Le pegó tan fuerte que el tipo no se volvió a parar y observé que se había lastimado la mano. Los demás solo fueron a ver si seguía bien y cuando se dieron cuenta que sólo estaba inconsciente empezaron a escarbar en sus bolsillos, le quitaron lo que traía consigo y salieron corriendo como unas ratas.

—Tengo una idea de dónde pudo haber ido ella.  
>—¿Dónde? ¡Habla ya! – casi grité<br>—La primera vez que la conocí… Si… eso es… Ella debe estar allá – dijo Ken muy seguro  
>—¿Allá dónde? ¡Habla con un demonio! ¡No te quedes callado! – insistí exasperado porque él no hablaba.<br>—El mar oscuro  
>—¿El mar oscuro? ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? – pregunté incrédulo.<br>—De eso amigo, yo sé – dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Comenzó a correr y a acercarse al mar y no entendía el por qué o cómo era que él podía correr tanto, porque su contextura demasiado delgada no dejaba entrever que fuera demasiado resistente.

Observé como se metió al mar con zapatos y todo y como sacó un Digivice igual al que todos teníamos del bolsillo, pero este era completamente negro. Me acerqué y comencé a sentir escalofríos, pero él parecía no inmutarse y de pronto se abrió un portal hacia aquel lugar al que hubiese deseado no volver a ir. Yo estaba tan choqueado que no me movia, él se volteó y me preguntó si acaso estaba asustado de ir, salí de mi trance y lo seguí muy seguro.

Caminamos por horas en aquel paraje desolado sin mediar palabra alguna. Si se habían conocido ahí significaba que Hikari había sido arrastrada nuevamente a ese mundo y yo no había estado ahí para ayudarla a salir y por primera vez acepté que tal vez la relación de ella y yo no tenía vuelta, ella había estado consumiendo drogas, caminando sola por las noches, metiéndose en ese lugar donde nadie con un poco de cordura se habría ido a meter por su propia voluntad. La había abandonado aún sabiendo que ella era susceptible a ensimismarse.

Ken la divisó a lo lejos y me avisó, ella estaba tirada en la arena y cuando tratamos de reanimarla ella no reaccionaba…


End file.
